


Touch Her Like That

by Nedlovesyoda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Game, F/M, Kaede so sexyyyy, Non-Penetrative Sex, POV Saihara Shuichi, Shuichi is a super nervous virgin, Sweet shit at the end I guess, Sweet/Hot, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Vanilla, porn without much plot, they’re like in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nedlovesyoda/pseuds/Nedlovesyoda
Summary: Kaede gives Shuichi his first time and it’s really fucking nice.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Touch Her Like That

“Do your eyes always look so starry?”, Kaede asks me. I timidly shrug, and look down at the ground. The fact that she’s here on my bed is still so jarring. I mean, eventually in a long relationship sex will happen. But I can’t imagine why she’d wanna stick around for more than 10 months. I won’t complain though. I’m so obsessed. She makes me crazy with every little thing she does.

Hell if I could, I’d be pitching a tent right now. Regardless, it’s still super hard to hide how anxious I am. Doesn’t really help that my face is incredibly red. The hand that was once on mine, moves to my thigh now. 

Shit.

I’m in trouble.

Her blonde hair shines well with the lamp’s dim lighting. Her skin looks soft and warm, too. 

She’s so beautiful.

“Shuichi”, she says softly. “Touch me.”

Her face is so close. Her breath grazes my cheek. It smells so good. I don’t know how, but it just..does.

My hand wraps around her waist. That’s all my body can do. My body actually tells me to touch somewhere she’ll like, but I’m much too shy to follow through without an “ok”.

She giggles. “You’re so cute.”

She then climbs around me, now hovering over my knees. I instinctively slouch down against the headboard of my bed. I can’t move my hands though. I’m shaking.

“K-Kaede…”, is all I can say. It’s practically a whisper. 

“You alright? Can we...keep going?”, she says with a seductive tone in her voice. 

“Y-Yeah...Please..”

“Then is there anything you don’t want me to do?”

I wanna tell her a few things, but I don’t know how to articulate it.

My brain is goo now. I need help.

I finally muster something up. “Just- ah don’t say...feminine stuff for it…A-and it’s my uh first time...I’m probably...gonna be b-bad..” I hate how stupid I sound when I say it. 

Maybe she’s just so gorgeous she’s actually impairing me.

She smiles. “Of course. And don’t be so nervous. It’s okay.”

She runs a hand past my chest.

Breaking any train of thought I once had, she presses her lips against my cheek. They’re soft and plump. I feel her tongue slip out of her mouth and run down my jaw. 

My heart’s jumping inside of me at this point.

“Take off everything”, she whispers softly.

I do as she says and frantically pull my sweatshirt over my head. I’m still sweating like a freak though.

I start to blush when she looks at my chest. Does she hate the scars? God, please tell me she doesn’t.

All I get from her is a sexy smirk. 

Why does she do that to me?

Why does she make my stomach flutter like this?

She unbuttons her pink top and pulls her arms out from the long sleeves. Her lacy white bra was out on display for me. I try not to drool at the sight of her pink nipples. They’re so visible through the bra’s thin cups. Her bra is trying to contain them too. It’s like she’s trying to bust out of her seams for me. She unzips her skirt, showing off her matching white panties. 

Her voluptuous body makes me weak in the knees. 

She undoes her bra, while I gawk at her chest. My breathing is heavy and shaky. I’ve never had a woman strip for me like this. It’s new and exciting. So...exciting…

Ew..

I sound pretty creepy right now, don’t I?

She grabs my hands and places them on her breasts. I look up at her for approval. She nods.

I squeeze her soft heavy tits then pinch and twirl her nipple. She lets out a soft moan, then looks down at my legs.

“Take off your pants, baby”, she chuckles. 

My face, bright red, burns hot as I realize they’re still on. I quickly unbutton them and slide them past my legs. Her hand scans over my boxers. I shudder- in a good way…

Her fingers press against my heat. 

“God, you’re soaking through!”, she says. “Do you really want me...this bad?”

I nod once again. I can’t even speak.

“Well, you can’t have me yet! I’ll tell you when you’ll give it to me.”, she’s so cold, but she says it so sweetly. She nudges her breasts closer towards my face almost tauntingly. “Suck them.”, she orders.

My eyes widen at her command. She wants me to? I don’t even have to ask? 

I take advantage of this request. My tongue strokes her soft warm nipple, before I slowly suck on the rosy flesh.

She takes one of my hands off of her mound and moves it along her thigh and over to her ass. I grab her thick ass. I can feel her stretch marks pressing against my fingers. She continues to let out subtle moans while I nibble and suck at her deliciously smooth skin. 

I’ve never done this to a woman before—in fact I’m only doing what I’ve seen in porn many times before. She likes it though, which makes me feel like the connection matters more to her than my skills.

I feel the same way.

The hand that was once on her ass, moves down towards her pussy. Her underwear covers up her cunt, and it almost kills me how I can’t get them off from the angle I’m at. I try to pry the thin band apart with my thumb but she presses her hand on my chest. “Naughty boy. I don’t think I told you to do that.”

I want to mutter apologies, but I’m so awkward I don’t even know where to start.

“It’s okay though, if you’re really this excited I guess I can give you a little peak.”, she winks at me. 

She’s so damn cute.

She slides her panties over her beautiful ass and her thick thighs. 

I catch a glimpse of her beautiful trimmed pussy, before she hovers over me again. 

“Happy?”, she asked alluringly.

I nodded before her hands tugged on my boxers. “Your turn.”, she giggled.

I hesitantly pull my underwear off, trying not to feel self conscious about my body. 

She looks down at it and looks back at me. I’m not 100% sure what she wants to do yet, but I’m ready for anything.

Well, I hope I am.

“Can I..give you head?”

“A-yes...P-please..”, I say sheepishly.

She lowers herself down towards my pelvis. She licks from my hip bone down to my heat. I shiver as a response.

She spreads the skin apart and laps at the slick fluid dripping down. I involuntarily let out a moan, when she puts her mouth on it. She teases me with sexy sounds from her throat. They send vibrations throughout my whole body. 

Her tongue flicks against my most sensitive areas. My mouth quickly slaps over my mouth in return. I shut my eyes and throw my head back. Her mouth trails down lower and her tongue presses against my entrance. I put my hand on her head. I don’t mean to, but the thought of her sticking a tongue or her fingers inside of me seems emasculating. At least for now it does…

“Did I do something wrong?”

“J-just...don’t penetrate me..”, I mumble trying not to come off as rude.

She nods and continues by sucking and kissing it more. She nibbles on the flesh and licks at my sensitive area. 

She’s so good.

She hits all the places I want, and she doesn’t get tired or slow down once. It makes me think she’s done this before. 

My sounds become more audible and I become more verbal. 

“Ah..Kaede...fuck..”

She sucks on the inner parts of the skin and strokes the bud. Her nose presses into my bush. I wonder if she’s getting any air from how good and deep she’s getting. 

I feel tingles inside of me. I’m getting close to the edge, she’s killing me. 

“You like this?”, she asks, practically mumbling into my heat.

I nod and let out a “mmh” sound in agreement.

She snickers before she gets back into it. After a while, my hips buck and I can feel my muscles tighten. I don’t even notice I’m groaning and crying out. All I can feel is my orgasm pounding within me. She laps up my cum and cleans up the surface of my genitalia with her tongue.

I’m left panting and sweating. The sheets under me are even clinging to my skin. “Shit”, I sigh. It’s all I can say right now. “I take it you enjoyed that?”, she says caressing my thigh. I can’t even think straight. All I can do is quietly mumble “yeah…”

“Uh..thanks…”, I continue.

“Of course! You think you’re up for taking  _ me  _ there?”

I blush profusely. Shit. I hadn’t considered that I might’ve been boring her. “Y-Yeah! Sorry..”

“It’s okay! I couldn’t leave you like that. You were so desperate to cum.” The smile she gives me is so loving.

I feel like I’m gonna explode. Maybe that’s why my body feels so hot.

After I gather myself, I get on top of her and start kissing her neck. I bite and suck on her neck, giving her dark red hickeys. “Mm~! Fuck me Shuichi. Please...fuck me right now!”, she whines. My fingers trail down from her wrists to her pussy. Her breathing is heavy and hot. I can feel it lingering in front of my face again. She looks so sexy pinned under me like this.

I try not to worry about how bad I’m doing, and instead think about how I can make her feel good. Then I rub her clit at a slow steady pace.

She lets out a moan under me. She’s so wet. 

While I touch her, our lips connect and we engage in a hot and heavy kiss.

Her tongue licks my bottom lip before her teeth lightly graze it. I kiss her deeper. Her soft and now, wet lips, feel so good against mine. I slip my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues then dance, kept closely together by our mouths. 

She places a hand on my jaw and pulls away. “Put your fingers inside of me”, she grins devilishly. 

I gulp and follow her order—slowly inserting my middle finger inside of her. I curl my finger inward and outward, hitting her g-spot in the process. As I curl my finger, I push it in and out of her. It begins to prune up from her soaking wet cunt. I gradually insert a second finger, as her moans increase in sound. 

“Ahh! Shuichi!! Ughh!”, she shuts her eyes tight and bites her bottom lip. Her cheeks are a bright rosy red. One of her hands moves from the top of my back to her tit. She pinches and pulls her nipple. My fingers move faster inside of her. My thumb rubs her clit, making her eyes shoot open. “Ah!! Fuck! Yes haah~!!” Her moans turn into sexy groans and whines. She tightens up around my finger before I know it. 

Before I feel her pussy pulsate, she lets out a loud whine and her eyes roll back. “Shuichi!!! Yeah- Ahh!!!”

To hear her moan my name like that almost gets me tingling deep inside again. I lick and suck her juices off of my fingers, after she cums.

Of course, she tastes incredible.

She lets out a heavy satisfied sigh. “Ah...god! You’re so good, baby.”

“R-really?”, I say scratching the back of my neck with my dry hand.

“Yeah! I can’t wait to do that again!”, she smiles, planting her hand on my cheek. 

I can’t wait either.

I start wondering about the sounds she’ll make if I penetrate her with a packer. 

My face gets redder. 

She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me in towards her. My face lands in her breasts. They’re like a pillow. She kisses my head. “Thanks for that..I...really love you, Shuichi.”

“I-I love you too!”, I stutter almost immediately after her. I don’t feel my heart hurt though.

My heart feels a lot nicer. Almost like warm and fuzzy, or something.

And soon afterward, we drift off to sleep. 

I can’t wait to see her at my place again next week.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you liked this shit, thanks! I’ve been meaning to write fan fiction on this site so I’m glad my first one was some Saimatsu smut. I don’t really know any story ideas I have so for now expect a bunch of smut.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Means a lot to me!


End file.
